Angels Aren't Real
by Leviathan Castiel
Summary: *SPOILERS FOR CHANGING CHANNELS(s5e8)* Extra scene from "It's A Terrible Life". Gabriel is trying to convince Sam and Dean that they really are the Winchesters, not Mr. Dean Smith and Mr. Sam Wesson. Sabriel and Destiel. Have fun! (Rated T for language)


Angels Aren't Real

Sam Wesson walked through the halls, carrying an empty bucket for ice. He rolled his eyes. Three weeks in and he was still catering to the other workers needs. Refilling the coffee pot, dropping off mail, making copies and filling up the ice bucket.

Sam pushed his hair out of his eyes and poked the elevator button. The doors slipped open almost instantaneously. He stepped onto the elevator. Music poured into the compartment as the doors shut.

_Carry on my wayward son, there'll be peace when you are done, lay your weary head to rest, don't you cry no more._

Sam sighed as the guitar solo started up, pumping through the speakers. "Really? What kind of crap music is this?"

The doors opened and he stepped out looking for the ice machine… which was supposed to be right next to the buttons for the elevator. There was nothing there. Sam glanced around in confusion, his eyebrows scrunching up on his forehead, as he shifted his weight.

"I swear… it was here yesterday…" He mumbled uncertainly.

He looked around once more and shrugged. _Maybe they moved it, _he thought. He started down a hallway to his right.

Doors lined the walls on both sides. Sam felt oddly confident walking down the unfamiliar hall. He heard two voices behind a door.

"So… what your saying is… I'm not the director?" A pause, then exasperatedly, "Then what am I?"

"Dean-o, you're a hunter. You hunt demons, ghosties, monsters… ya know… supernatural stuff..." The second person said. Their voice was higher than the first one, and a lot lighter.

Sam slowed down, listening to the conversation. He noticed he was right in front of Director Dean Smiths' office. _The first guy must be Mr. Smith! _Sam reasoned. _His voice was deeper… maybe he's… I don't know… cute?_

Sam pressed closer to the door at that thought, grinning with laughter.

"So… what you're getting at is… I gank _monstery_ things and you're an angel," Mr. Smith said as if he were trying to understand exactly what was going on.

The other man laughed gleefully. "Exactly Deany! I thought you wouldn't believe me. I mean, who would, I am the trickster… but still… Go find Sammy, I'll find a ghosty and you two bimbos can go back to normal."

"Sammy?" Mr. Smith sounded confused, though almost like he understood. Sam squeaked in excitement. _Maybe this Sammy guy… is me! _Sam giggled to himself. Mr. Smith continued with perplexity, "Who's that?"

Sam's face fell, "Oh… maybe it's not me. I mean… he hasn't ever met me… I don't think…" Sam murmured under his breath.

"Your brother?" The other man asked, sounding rather astounded. "You don't know?" A pause. "Oh, those S.O.B.'s are gonna get thrown to Lucy. Ohoho! So high and mighty. Separating the great Sam and Dean Winchester! _And then_ separating Cas and me from you guys. Those cold bastards!"

"Woah, relax Rambo, deep breath," Mr. Smith said warily.

_So… the other guy's name is Rambo? _Sam thought in confusion. The name sounded vaguely familiar, but Sam didn't recognize it explicitly. He brushed it off and listened some more.

"Dean! You don't understand! Castiel has been looking all over for you guys!" The Rambo guy yelled. "Michael and Lucifer are trying to start the apocalypse! And you and-" He stopped screaming. Sam could hear whispering. He leaned closer to the door trying to catch what they were saying. The door flung open and Sam toppled to the floor, thrown offbalance by the sudden lack of support. He groaned from the thin carpeted floor.

He moved to stand up and noticed the pair of shoes next to his face. He glanced upward and the man above him crouched down. He had longer hair and light brown eyes. _He's cute! Is this Mr. Smith?_

"Sammy! Gladja joined the party," the mans voice was Rambo's. Sam sighed. _Darn. _Rambo held out his hand and Sam rolled over, pushing himself to his feet and refusing the hand. "Aww… no love for Gabriel?"

"Gabriel? I thought your name was…" Sam stopped talking and just stared at the man noticing how short _Gabriel, not Rambo, _was compared to Sam. He glanced around and noticed another man, sitting atop Mr. Smiths Desk. His black pants stretched over his knees and hung loosely after that. His shirts top buttons were undone and his tie hung loosely as if he were frustrated and done with the day already. Sam stuttered over his words. "Uhh… well… ice… I got workers, the ice…" Sam crouched down awkwardly and folded his legs under him, reaching for the empty bucket.

"Ice… _sure_…" Mr. Smith's deep voice resounded through the room. Sam stood up and risked another glance at Mr. Smith. "So, you wouldn't happen to be this Sam guy Gabriel over here keeps talking about would you?"

"What'd ya think my name was Sammy?" Gabriel asked, practically bouncing to Sam's too tall height.

"Uh… not important," Sam smiled warily at Gabriel, then stared at the ice bucket in his hands, feeling ever so self-conscious. "Yes sir… I believe so. I'm Sam _Wesson_ though. Not Winchester."

"That's rich! Smith and Wesson! You guys are just like guns, Dean-o it's your favorite thing! Well… of course… after your baby. And Sammy. Ooh! And Cassy! And of course… Me!"

Mr. Smiths face contorted into confusion. "My… baby?"

"Oh come on! The _Impala?! _'67, chevy, black… Nothing? Oh, Daddy! These boys are _really _messed up." Gabriel laughed. "I wish I'd been recording this so I could show it to you later! Ugh, man this is too funny."

Gabriel wandered around the room chuckling to himself. Mr. Smith met Sams' eyes. Mr. Smiths' were a vibrant green, slightly reminiscent of Sams' dark green eyes. Mr. Smith looked away awkwardly before the thought even crossed Sams' mind. "So… Gabriel… what you're getting at is this giant, no offense, is my brother?"

"Yeah!" Gabriel giggled childlike. "You guys are the notorious Winchesters, the most feared hunters in all the lands!" He said sarcastically flopping into a chair upside down.

Sam held up a hand and said, "Winchester… wait… I think I know that… It's that city, right? In Wisconsin or something?"

"Forget Wisconsin, it's a type a gun!" Mr. Smith said, sounding rather proud of himself. After a few awkward and _are-you-serious _looks directed at the director, Mr. Smith coughed and said seriously, "Continue."

Gabriel looked at Sam and Mr. Smith like they had just suggested unicorns were real. "Winchester… as in _Sam_ and _Dean Winchester. _C'mon. Michael and Lucy's vessels… Nothing?"

Sam and Mr. Smith exchanged another awkward glance. _This Gabriel guy… he's crazy… Definitely… _

"Okay then…Plan G! Some good ol' angel and hunter memories ought to crack those heads of yours like a nut!" Gabriel leapt onto a table and did an elaborate demonstration of what he was saying. "So, Sam-o, you took the _impala _one night without asking big brother of yours." He sent a hopeful look in Mr. Smiths' direction and continued on with the story. "And you decided you were lonely. So you prayed for me. And we were sitting on the hood of the _impala,_" another desperate glance at Mr. Smith, "And we were talking about how the apocalypse might be happening soon… and we didn't know how much time we had… so you leaned over and… well, wouldn't wanna disturb Dean-o with the details of what we did in the back seat of his baby, but-"

"Woah, woah, woah!" Sam's eyes were wide with fear, confusion and a smidge of disgust. "Are you implying that you and I… had _sex? _Dude, sorry to break it to you, but we didn't. I think I'd remember. I'm _he-ter-o-sex-u-al. _Get it? _Straight. _And don't mean to disappoint you but, I highly doubt Mr. Smith has met you either. I didn't mean to get all wrapped up in this stuff… but sorry… I was just trying to get some ice," Sam finished and turned back towards the door, hoping, pleading, that maybe this was all some too graphic nightmare and he'd wake up all nice and cozy in his blankets.

Gabriel gasped in frustration. "You can't tell me you guys actually enjoy these office jobs. Can you?"

Mr. Smith started, "Well-"

Sam stopped cold. He didn't enjoy any part of this office job. He hated talking to people over the phone about _computer _problems. He always felt like he wasn't made to do that. That maybe he was made to change the world, to save it… but he figured everyone felt like that at some point or another.

A snap of fingers sent the door flying shut. Sam jumped, startled by the sudden disruption in his train of thought. He turned around gaping at Gabriel whose fingers were still poised in the air.

"Did you… just do that… Gabriel?" Mr. Smith asked, barely coherent, beating Sam to the punch.

Gabriel smirked and said, "Not half-bad is it big boy?" He looked at each of them individually. His face slipped from happiness to sudden desperation. "Nothing? Guys, come on. Sammy, you're scaring me… This isn't funny Dean. Sam. Please, you guys, you have to believe me…" Gabriels face crumbled. "Dean… you don't even see the half of it do you?" He walked over to Mr. Smith and reached out and placed a hand on his left shoulder. "You have a scar. Right here. It doesn't fit my hand, because… well because you're not mine. You're Cassy's," Gabriel choked on the last words.

Mr. Smith stared at Gabriel with wide eyes. "How did you…"

"You can't say that you feel like you belong here. You aren't made to be the director of some cereal company or whatever this is!" Gabriel's soft, sad features vanished instantaneously, anger and fury replacing them. "NO! You don't belong here! You belong back with us. With the _angels. _With _Cas! _God, Cassy's been looking all over for you. Worried sick about you! And you can't even remember who-"

"Cassy?" Mr. Smith grinned flirtatiously. "She pretty?"

Gabriel clenched his fists and looked helplessly between the two men. "No… Dean, Cassy's an angel. _He's _a guy…" Every word was filled with exasperation. "You said you loved him. I remember because I was the first person he ran to and told. I've haven't seen that angel smile like that since… well… ever. You make him happy Dean. And you can't _remember_ who he is?! No. I can't go get Cas at all now. Do you know how heart broken he'll be?! You can't just sit here and not even try!" Gabriels frustration melted away. His moods swinging like crazy. "Sammy…" His voice was soft, begging, "You have to remember… please…" Sam weighed the bucket in his hands, still facing away from Gabriel and Mr. Smith. He wondered how hard he'd have to hit Gabriel with it to knock him unconscious. "Okay… What was our last name again? Wiscketti? Wichit? Wincest-"

Gabriel smiled hopefully. "Winchest-"

"No." Mr. Smith leapt off of the desk and stepped towards Sam. "C'mon man, you can't actually believe this creep, can you? I don't have a brother. And if I did, he sure as _hell _wouldn't be _you. _No offense of course. I've got my mom Ellen, my dad Robert and my little sister Jo. No brothers."

Sam swore silently, annoyed he wouldn't even be able to attempt to knock Gabriel out yet. Sam paced around the room. Gabriel was suddenly in front of Sam. He looked so empty, so desperate, so bereft. Sam almost wanted to reach out and hug Gabriel tightly before he thought about who this guy really was. A crazy person.

"Sammy-" Gabriel pressed. He touched Sams' shoulder softly as he walked backwards in front of him.

"No!" Sam growled. "I am not _Sammy_. I'm not a _Winchester_. I'm not a _hunter. _You're not an _angel! _I'm Sam Wesson, and you, you're Gabriel. I work in the call center, and sure I never really liked office jobs, but who hasn't considered the idea they were destined for greatness. This is the first time I have _ever _met Mr. Smith and this can't be too good of a first impression if I'm ever looking to get a raise. Monsters aren't real. Angels _aren't_ real. I don't what you're playing at, but leave me alone," Sam hissed vehemently.

Gabriel's face fell. His shoulders slumped and he curled in on himself. "You guys really don't remember… do you?" His strangled whisper was the noise in the room.

Sam glanced warily at Mr. Smith, unsure of how to respond to the depressed reply. Mr. Smith was already staring at Sam with wide eyes filled with shock and awe.

The silence was deafening. Sam coughed awkwardly and rubbed away the chills he was getting from watching Gabriel sniffling.

Gabriel peeked from under his eyelashes, his golden eyes full of hope again. It vanished once he saw the uncomfortable glaze over Sams' eyes. He shrugged and then stiffened. Suddenly, he was jumping around again, shockingly animated. He flashed a quick smile at Sam and chuckled to himself. "I'm gonna go get a present for Dean-o! You _better _remember, otherwise… I'll send you right back to the mystery spot." He turned his head and smiled brilliantly at Mr. Smith. "Don't miss me too much!" He chided at Sam before grabbing the tall mans collar and pulling him down so Gabriel could place a quick kiss on Sams' nose, before vanishing into thin air.

"Son of a bitch!" Mr. Smith shouted.

Sams eyes grew wide. _Gabriel… _kissed me_… well… my nose…What the Hell?! _Sam shook himself and stared at Mr. Smith finally catching onto all the truculent swearing. Sam looked around, not quite understanding what the problem was. "What?"

Mr. Smith threw something to the ground, a large metal plaque saying something about Employee of the year. "Oh, nothing. He just ya know _disappeared! _Who the hell does that? And how?! Oh yeah and lemme just add some guy you don't know just kissed you. _Totally normal. _I was going to hit him-"

The sound of flapping wings interrupted Mr. Smith. Gabriel appeared again, this time tugging on a another man wearing a trench coat. The other man had hair as dark as night and eyes as blue as the sky. He looked disheveled, as if he'd woken up too early and was still trying to get dressed.

"Dean," the man called in a raspy voice. He advanced towards Mr. Smith, arms outstretched. Sam was even more confused now. _Who are these people? How do they know who we are? How are they just appearing out of thin air?! _"Dean, I've searched all over the heavenly plains for you. Had it not been for Gabriel, I can't say I would have found you." He turned and nodded to Gabriel. "Thank you brother."

"Any time little bro. Dean, you remember Cassy now, don't you?" Gabriel leaned forward in expectation.

Mr. Smith stumbled backwards as _Cassy _pulled him into a bear hug. Cassy wore an expression deadly serious, yet completely overjoyed. Sam wasn't sure how he even managed to pull that off.

"No! I don't know who you are! Get off of me!" He pushed Cassy backwards and continued screaming. "Security! Security! _Help!_"

Gabriel snapped his fingers and a piece of duct tape sealed Mr. Smiths mouth shut. Mr. Smiths eyes flared open and he tore at the duct tape with his fingernails. He screamed through the duct tape, though all that escaped were muffled words.

"I understand now Gabriel," Cassy said, backing away from Mr. Smith. "But, you do realize, if he were to remember anyone at all, he'd remember Sam. I will attempt to recover their memory, Gabriel," Cassys' voice was deep and grumbly. Sam wondered how it had gotten to be like that.

"So, Sammy… believe me yet?" Gabriel elbowed Sam's side.

Sam turned to Gabriel, confusion crossing his face. "Believe what?"

"About _angels _and that you two are _broskies_. That Cas over there…" They both glanced at Cas and Mr. Smith. Cas had two fingers pressed to the crease in between Mr. Smiths eyes. Mr. Smith was now tied effectively to his desk chair with Cas' eyes shut in concentration. It looked slightly sexual to Sam. Gabriel coughed awkwardly and continued. "Uhh… he loves Dean! And well you… you've got me," Gabriels voice went soft as he finished. He sneaked a hopeful look at Sam.

Sam laughed uncomfortably. "Gabriel… I'm not gay…"

Gabriel shook his head sadly. "Sammy, we had this discussion-"

"But," Sam continued on, trying to finish his sentence. "Even if I were… I don't think you and I are exactly… _compatible._" He gestured to the gigantic height difference between the two.

"Sammy," Gabriel whimpered. "That's what _makes _us so compatible. It's one of those _things_ that just makes us so special. Every time we kiss, well, we have to make it different and extraordinary. It's the most amazing thing in the world." Gabriels eyes were lined with tears. "You said it yourself."

He snapped half-heartedly and a couch appeared behind him. Gabriel sank into the couch and pulled his knees up to his chest. He wrapped his arms around his knees and sniffled into his worn jeans. Sam sat down on the other end uncomfortably. He looked around the room, straining to not look at Gabriels broken position.

"Dean… I can't seem to get through to the memories you have forgotten," Cas mumbled. Sam looked over at the pair. Cas was now leaning on the desk in front of Mr. Smith, and Mr. Smith looked pissed and tired. "Gabriel, have you ever seen something like this?"

Gabriel mumbled into his jeans, "Do you think I would have brought your trench coated ass over here if I had seen something like this?"

"Gabriel… I didn't mean-" Sam started, uncomfortable with watching Gabriel suffer.

"No! Don't talk to me. Not right now," Gabriel snarled. He jumped from the couch and it suddenly disappeared. Sam fell to the ground with a loud _thud. _"Oh… Sammy… sorry. I forgot you were sitting there… Want me to make it come back?"

Sam leaped to his feet and smiled hesitantly at Gabriel, sputtering words out too fast to actually make sense of what he was saying, "Nah… It's cool. I'll just stand. I'm fine. Really."

Gabriels energy seemed to skyrocket with the small tentative smile Sam had given him. "Sammy, Sammy, Sammy," Gabriel said mischievously, each time he said the name he changed his voice. "What's little ol' Gabriel gonna do to make big, bad Sammy Winchester remember him? Hmm?" He tossed his head back and looked at Cas. "Any brilliant ideas Castiel?"

Castiel looked startled. He was rocking back and forth on his heels in a crouched position near Mr. Smiths feet. "What did you say Gabriel?"

Mr. Smith looked furious. His cheeks were a vibrant red from the muffled screams he'd tried to get through the duct tape. He started struggling against the ropes again. Sam took a step backwards, slightly terrified of the ruthless restrained behavior.

Sam had always figured there was something off about this life. But, this was not at all what he imagined his other life would be. _Maybe Gabriel and Castiel are right… maybe I'm not destined to work in a call center. Maybe I'm destined for a greater purpose. But, there is no way they are angels. Or that Mr. Smith is my brother. I don't have siblings. I wasn't adopted, I don't think he was either. I've got Ruby back in Cali… well, _had_ Ruby back in Cali. She dumped me for some crazy Lucas drug dealing guy… I would be more than lucky to have Mr. Smith as a brother, with him being as… well, cute… as he is. But that would suck because it would be so much more awkward to have a crush on him. _

"Sam! Sam-my!" Gabriel was jumping on a trampoline in front of Sam. How it got there Sam wasn't even going to try to guess.

Castiel had moved to press his fingers against Mr. Smith's forehead again. He looked slightly constipated. Sam cringed and looked back at Gabriel.

"Sam! Sam-o! You listenin'?" Gabriel tapped Sam's cheek.

Sam blinked a few times and focused solely on Gabriel. "So… you're an angel… right? Or well, that's what you think you are, right?"

"Oh ho ho. I don't _think_ I'm an angel. I _know _I'm an angel. And I think I picked out a pretty good vessel too," he swung out his arms and flourished his body as if he wanted Sam to tell him he looked handsome or something. "It's pretty cool right?" Gabriel chuckled.

Sam smiled at Gabriel. He kind of liked the way Gabriel sounded when he chuckled… _He's kinda cute… I mean, for a guy. _"Okay then… Cas…tiel?" Gabriel nodded encouragingly, and Castiel turned to look at the two. His expression was even more muddled than before. "Oh, never mind, Castiel. Just… yeah… Uhh," Castiel nodded and put his attention back on Mr. Smith. "Well… he's one too?"

"Yup! Just like me. Well, not exactly. I'm an _arch_angel and he's just a _normal_ angel," Gabriel teased. He studied Sams' perplexed expression, then groaned. "Come _on, _Sammy! We're all friends! You and Dean are brothers. Dean loves Cas. Cas loves Dean. I love you. You love-"

"Gabriel, I don't know you…"

Gabriel sighed with resignation. "I know. Some other angel SOB erased your memory, so I guess that means you don't remember me." Gabriel stopped bouncing on the trampoline and stared at his feet miserably.

Gabriel dropped his head to his chest and his hair fell around his face. Sam wanted to push it back into place, but he knew he couldn't without upsetting the small man even more. Gabriels' shoulders curled in on themselves. He started weaving his fingers together and apart. Sam's breath caught as Gabriel made a sharp gasp, usually affiliated with crying. Sam reached out unsure whether to actually touch the crazy man or not. He finally just ghosted his hand over Gabriel's shoulder. "I'm sorry Gabe, I really- oh, God, I just called you _Gabe_…"

Gabriels' features lit up the smallest amount at the mistake. "Sammy… you can call me Gabe. You're the only one who can."

"Oh… okay… well… Gabrie- _Gabe,_" Sam put a small effort to making the man a little less upset. "I really wish I knew who you were… you seem like a… well, great guy… You just make it seem like-"

"Castiel! You dick! What kind of freaky freak are you?! I was suffocating! And you're going around tying people up to chairs in mm, mmhmm! Mmmm! Grrsm!"

Sam and Gabriel peered over at the other couple. Mr. Smith wore a deadly mug from behind a fresh piece of duct tape. He viewed Castiel with a nasty, defiant stare. Castiel looked just as confused as before, but now he was holding a piece of used duct tape in his fingertips. "I thought I might have found them…"

"Really?!" Gabriel gasped. "Knew you could Cas."

"Gabriel, I didn't actually locate them, but I think I may have found who did this to Sam and Dean," Castiel kept his eyes trained on Mr. Smith. "I believe our brother Zachariah extirpated their memories."

Gabriels eyes widened with incredulity. "So Zack did this? Son of a-"

"Mr. Smith," A whining voice sounded from behind the locked door to the office. "You're late for your twelve o'clock meeting!"

Mr. Smith's eyes widened with the opportunity presenting itself. His cheeks blew out as he tried to get the attention of whoever was out there. Gabriel snapped his fingers and smirked at Sam. Under Sam's hand Gabriel transformed into Mr. Smith.

Mr. Smith - or well… Gabriel posing as Mr. Smith - walked towards the door, straightening his tie and rolling his sleeves up. He leaned against the door frame and cracked the door open. "Hey there sugar, sorry, it slipped my mind. I forgot to tell you that I had to cancel all my meetings for today…"

The _real _Mr. Smith threw himself backwards against the chair he was tied to. The chair toppled over, but Cas grabbed Mr. Smiths' foot before he hit the ground. Mr. Smith struggled, his eyes frightened with the strange sensation of almost falling Cas left him in. Cas threw his hand over Mr. Smiths' already duct taped mouth.

"So… Donna-Sherri! Of course," Mr. Smith's look alike flirted vivaciously. "That's all a little sweetheart like you needed from me right? Alright then… Friday sounds perfect." He shut the door and snapped simultaneously. Gabriel shook himself out, looking back like himself. Golden eyes, brown hair, cocky grin, and shorter than Sam thought possible. "Man, Dean-o, no offense, but I _hate_ you! Sooooo much. Your body is… _uncomfortable_ to say the least."

Sam couldn't help smiling, actually glad Gabriel was back. After that little experience, Sam was leaning a little more towards the whole _Angels are real _thing. He let out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding when Gabriel brushed against his side. "Good job, Gabri-Gabe," Sam corrected himself quietly.

"So Sammy, wanna help me find Zack and beat his ass?" Gabriel bounced excitedly up and down on the balls of his feet.

Castiel leaned Mr. Smith softly back onto the floor. "Gabriel, I do not think that plan wise. Zachariah would be angered if we intervened with his plan-"

"Screw Zachariah's anger Cas! I'm an _arch_angel. No one messes with my stuff! No one! And no one gets to screw with Sam's head!" Gabriel screamed viciously.

Castiel calmly wiped his hands off and walked over to Gabriel. "Brother, I suggest we leave now, and allow Zachariah to have his way." "No! Cas! The boys need us!" Gabriel cried. "Can't you see that? I mean, look at them! Dean doesn't know who you are. Sam doesn't remember me. Castiel, I can't leave Sam like this. He barely even knows who I am! What if he never does? Then what Cas? Then what?" Gabriel through his hands on Castiels shoulders in desperation.

Castiel grabbed Gabriels' wrists and thrust them back towards the upset archangel. He gravely uttered, "Gabriel… do you not recognize my pain?! We are suffering from the same predicament. Dean has no recollection of me, much like Sam has no memory of you. Dean has tried to knock me unconscious numerous times in the past hour. Sam has done nothing but try to believe you. Do not question my solution Gabriel. I know the situation, I know the consequences, I know that the longer we stay, the more aggravated our brother will be. I don't want to risk Sam and Dean's lives any longer. We need to go Gabriel."

Gabriels features all crumbled into utter despair. "You know Cas… you always make someone upset when you get all talky and ranty." He cracked a half-hearted smile.

"Gabriel, brother, I need you to erase Sam's memories of our interaction with them," Castiel said emotionlessly.

Gabriel stepped back and stuttered over his words. "E-erase? You're kidding! We-we've been try-trying to get them to re-remember. And _now _I have to erase all of that?! No way. I've already agreed to leave peacefully." Gabriel stomped his foot and crossed his arms.

Sam smiled hesitantly and chuckled at the angel's childish reluctance. Gabriels' cheeks flushed with the sudden attention. His eyes started welling with tears again. "Please Castiel… I can't do that, not to Sammy…"

Gabriel vanished, a flutter of wings accompanied the sudden disappearance. Sams' breath caught again and he could faintly smell chocolate when a small breeze drifted over him.

Castiel took two fingers and touched Mr. Smiths' forehead. Mr. Smith went slack against the ropes. Castiel opened his eyes and removed his fingers. He murmured a few indistinguishable words in Mr. Smiths' ear and planted a soft kiss on his forehead.

Castiel turned to Sam. "I apologize Sam." He reached out and before Sam could react, he was swirling in unconciousness.

When Sam woke he was on the floor, he barely remembered how he got there. He looked around in confusion. The door was open and it read _Director Mr. Smith _in big, bold black letters on the glass.

"Excuse me?" A deep voice questioned from in front of Sam. "Can I help you?" Sam looked up to see a man crouching in front of him, looking at Sam intensely.

_Oh… Is this Mr. Smith? He's kind of cute… _Sam thought excitedly.


End file.
